Mira
Mira is one of the two main antagonists in the computer game Dragon Ball Online, alongside Towa. He is an artificial demon created by Towa, as well as the ruler of the Demon Realm. He also serves as a major antagonist in Dragon Ball Xenoverse and the true main antagonist of its sequel Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He was voiced by Hiroki Takahashi in the Japanese dubbed version, and by J. Michael Tatum in the English dubbed version. Biography ''Dragon Ball Online'' In the game, he and Towa served as the main antagonists, and first appeared with an army of cyborgs on New Namek to find the Dragon Balls. The Namekians refuse to give them away to them, so Mira destroys the planet with a Spirit Bomb (though they evacuate to Earth thanks to Porunga). Mira invades Earth in Age 1000, and successfully conquers it in Age 2000. He recruits the soldiers of Frieza's Planet Trade Organization, as well as the mercenaries known as the Red Pants Army. Upon learning of Goku though, he heads back in time to stop him and become stronger. Dende discovers him, and gets Future Trunks to help stop him. Bardock, whom had been possessed by Mira, soon regains his self-conscience and uses a Kamikaze attack to kill both of them. Unfortunately though, Mira survives. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' Mira, along with Towa, appear as antagonists in Xenoverse. They first appear on Namek stating that they desire to make history 'interesting', at least Towa does, Mira still desires to become the strongest. After a battle with the Future Warrior, they retreat. Later during the Cell Games, Mira corrupts Mr. Satan, Gohan, and Cell by putting them in Villainous Modes. After all have been freed, and Mira is beaten again, they retreat. During the Majin Buu arc, the Future Warrior fights Mira again, ending with them colliding against each other. Mira fires an energy blast at him, but the Warrior dodges and kills him off with a Kamehameha. Towa escapes and manages to save his core, hoping to revive him. ''Xenoverse 2'' Mira returns once again for Xenoverse 2 and fully recovered from his near death experience. Over the course of the story, Mira isn't satisfied with himself and his power and is struggling to awaken and use his power often having to run away from his battles due to the arrival of the 1st Future Warrior, who ends up chasing after Mira for most of the story. Later Mira is shown to being increasingly unhappy and unsatisfied seeing individuals like Broly, Janemba and Bardock being able to increase and use their new power while he isn't able to. After Bardock is free from their control Bardock is able to easily overpower Mira and takes him into the Crack of Time to save the 2nd Future Warrior and Xeno Trunks from being pulled in and engages Mira in battle. During the battle Bardock is constantly powering up through his Super Saiyan forms while belittling Mira for his motivations for fighting which was to impress Towa. Mira is defeated by Super Saiyan 3 Bardock, whose fate was unknown when the Crack of Time was actually opened by Mira, who is now motivated by Bardock why he should be fighting, returns and invades the Time Nest with Towa so they can capture the egg Toki Toki laid which they are going to use to reopen the Demon Realm. Mira quickly dispatches Xeno Trunks and knocks him into the 2nd Future Warrior and attempts to kill them both but they are saved by the 1st Future Warrior who gives his remaining Ki to the new Future Warrior and passes out, nearly dead from Mira's attack. When the 2nd Future Warrior follows them, Mira finally awakens his full power, shocking Towa as she reveals she didn't create his body so it could handle that much power. Towa asks Mira to stand down as if his body was to explode with that much power he would destroy the egg which would destroy everything in all universes. Towa then joins the 2nd Future Warrior and battles against Mira and together they take him down and Towa begins to shut down Mira when Mira kidnaps her and fuses with Towa and the Egg of Toki Toki into a brand new form with no limit. Elder Kai orders the Future Warrior to retreat as they have lost, however Goku arrives to everyone's shock and reveals Whis felt what happened and sent Goku to assist. Goku tells the 2nd Future Warrior to stay and fight as hope isn't lost yet and they can still fight and together they have a chance and Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue. Inspired by Goku's words, the Future Warrior stays. During the fight Elder Kai is telling them to leave with Goku uncharacteristically telling Elder Kai to shut up and let them fight him. After a long battle Goku unleashes his most powerful attack, The Dragon's Fist at Super Saiyan Blue, ripping the egg out of Mira's fused body. Goku screams at the 2nd Future Warrior to do it, which prompts the Future Warrior to unleash the most powerful Kamehameha, Mira asks Towa to forgive him before he was finally destroyed once and for all. ''Heroes'' Dark Demon Realm Saga Manga In the manga, Mira appears and attacks Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time with an energy wave, which terrifies the Kai, after the latter two appear at Towa's hideout. Trunks is able to knock the wave back with his sword but Mira refuses to retaliate, instead sending the Masked Saiyan to fight him. Mira then watches from the sidelines as Future Trunks and the Masked Saiyan battle until Super Saiyan Trunks cracks the Masked Saiyan's mask. The act enrages Mira as he transforms into Super Mira and takes the Masked Saiyan's place in fighting Trunks. Trunks in his Super Saiyan state was not enough to fight him as Super Mira gained the upper hand, but before Super Mira could overwhelm Trunks, an energy wave from behind hits him in the back, the energy wave was then revealed to have came from the Masked Saiyan, whose mask crumbles, revealing himself as Bardock. Trunks and Bardock then team up to fight Super Mira. They all appear on even grounds but the Saiyan duo manage to slowly overwhelm Super Mira. Towa then suddenly appears and teleports herself and Mira away before the battle could get worse. Game In the game, when the Great Ape Masked Saiyan is defeated, he retreats to get a new mask and help from Mira. Enraged, Mira transforms into his Super Mira state and manages to defeat the Supreme Kais but not before the Masked Saiyan's mask is destroyed, revealing himself as Bardock and freeing him from Towa's and Mira's control. Bardock reveals he has gained Super Saiyan 3 and prepares to fight Mira, unluckily though, once Mira is finished rampaging he completely transforms into Super Mira, giving him another boost in power. Assault on the Hell Gate Saga During the Assault on the Hell Gate, Mira as Super Mira appears to help Darkness Towa and Dabura face off against the Time Patrol at the Chaos Hell Gate. When the Time Patrol manage to defeat Super Mira, Dabura and Darkness Towa, Broly escapes from Hell and transforms into his newly obtained Super Saiyan 4 Full Power form; a combination of the Legendary Super Saiyan state and Super Saiyan 4. Broly then showcases his new-found power by blasting the three weakened demons, supposedly killing them. Later, Mira is revealed to have survived Broly's attack and battles the Time Patrol, however he is overwhelmed, allowing the Time Patrol to free the Black-Masked Saiyan, who is revealed to be Vegeta: Xeno. Demon God Demigra Saga Mira and other members of the Time Breakers appear, but before Towa can speak to them, Mechikabura appears, causing them all to quickly bow to him. Demon God Towa Saga In the manga, Trunks fires a Kamehameha at Demon God Towa, but before the strike hits her, Super Mira gets in the way and is obliterated by the blast. Dark Broly Saga A being nicknamed Mira (Dark Empire) appears and protects Towa from Dark Broly. It is unknown if Mira (Dark Empire) is just a clone of Mira created by Towa or if Mira himself either somehow survived Trunks' Kamehameha or was revived by Towa. Powers and Abilities Power ''Online'' Piccolo reveals that he is not powerful enough to defeat Mira. Mira was able to fight Future Trunks and the rest of the Time Patrol without breaking a sweat. Mora survived Bardock's self-destruct without even a single scratch. ''Heroes'' Manga Mira was able to gain the upper hand against Super Saiyan Trunks, whose power level was now increased fifty-fold and was still as powerful when he defeated Future Cell. Mira tanked a surprise attack from Bardock (who was as strong as Super Saiyan Trunks) and was still able to fight fight both him and Trunks. Almost managed to fight both Trunks and Bardock on par, but was still overwhelmed. Was destroyed by base Trunks' Kamehameha later. Game Was able to defeat the Supreme Kais in his Super Mira state. Was able to fight Super Saiyan 3 Bardock; whose power was increased four hundred-fold, as Super Mira. Was able to survive a attack from Super Saiyan 4 Full Power Broly while weakened. ''Xenoverse'' Believed he could defeat both Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Innocent Buu. Implied to have defeated all the powerful warriors in the future and has been a while since ha has had a rival. The 1st Future Warrior was able to defeat him in their final battle. At this point the Future Warriors power should be close or equal to Super Buu, meaning Mira's power is slightly weaker then Super Buu's. ''Xenoverse 2'' Was able to injure base Future Trunks. Mira was able to fight both Trunks and the 2nd Future Warrior while still toying with them, allowing Towa to open a wormhole to Metal Cooler's timeline. With the help of Future Trunks and Future Gohan, the 2nd Future Warrior was able to defeat Mira, much to his shock. After absorbing the damage energy made by Turles, Lord Slug and Cooler, Mira powered himself up even more, as he was able to fight with the 2nd Future Warrior who has managed to defeat Kid Buu • Supervillain with the help of Goku and friends. Mira's power gave him the mouth to tell the God of Destruction Beerus to be quiet, a death wish seen by the likes of both mortals and gods alike. Was able to fight the 2nd Future Warrior after they have subdued Beerus thanks to Whis and after they fought Golden Frieza • Supervillain and Metal Cooler • Supervillain with help from Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Was incapable of escaping from Bardock's grip before they entered the Crack of Time. Was able to easily overpower base Bardock. Managed to still overwhelm Super Saiyan Bardock. Had trouble with Super Saiyan 2 Bardock. And was able to breifly fight on par with Super Saiyan 3 Bardock. After escaping the Crack of Time, he powered into the first state of the Supervillain transformation. In this state was able to knockout Future Trunks and the 1st Future Warrior with a single blast, though the 1st Future Warrior managed to briefly block it for a while and managed to stay conscience long enough to give the 2nd Future Warrior their remaining power. Was able to fight the 2nd Future Warrior, who at this point has surpassed Golden Frieza • Supervillain and Super Saiyan God Goku, possibly surpassing even Beerus. After becoming Mira • Supervillain, was able to still fight on par with the 2nd Future Warrior. After becoming Final Form Mira, was able to cause Elder Kai to order a retreat. Tanked his own blast that was reflected by Goku and the 2nd Future Warrior without even flinching. Fought on par with the 2nd Future Warrior and Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Was only defeated by the 2nd Future Warrior's Kamehameha after he was impaled by the Dragon Fist and when Tokitoki's egg was snatched from his body. Techniques *'Serious Bomb:' Throws a big sphere of dark energy at his opponent. *'Infinity Explosion:' Charges before releasing a powerful burst of dark energy. *'Marbling Drop:' Creates an energy field around him before firing multiple energy blasts that bounce around like marbles. Used only by Final Form Mira. *'Peeler Storm:' Creates razor blade-like Energy Discs that follow and tear apart an opponent and their allies. Used only by Final Form Mira. *'Instant Charge:' Forms a dark aura around himself before charging his Ki and stamina very quickly, seemingly instantly. Used only by Final Form Mira. *'Kamehameha:' A beam of light blue energy. **'Majin Kamehameha:' A beam of pink energy that possibly surpasses the Super Kamehameha. Came from Majin Buu's DNA. **'Solar Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha capable of destroying a solar system. Came from Cell's DNA. **'Dark Kamehameha:' A Kamehameha filled with dark energy. **'God Kamehameha:' A far more powerful form of Kamehameha. Came from Goku's DNA. Mira will transform into his Super Mira form when using it. *'Galick Beam Cannon:' A Galick Gun filled with dark energy. *'Side Bridge:' Throws a swirling green Energy Disc at his opponent. Came from Android 17's DNA. *'Spirit Bomb:' Gathers the energy of living beings to produce a ball of energy. *'Lightning Shower Rain:' Creates sharp energy needles before firing them at the opponent. *'Negative Karma Ball:' Dark beams of energy appear from his chest before they form into a ball of negative energy, Mira then pushes the ball into his opponent. Came from Syn Shenron's DNA. *'Android Kick:' Does a somersault above his opponent in a purple aura before doing a Flying Kick into the opponent. *'Death Beam:' A small but potent energy beam capable of piercing through bodies with ease. Came from Frieza's DNA. *'Death Slash:' A purple energy wave. Came from Frieza's DNA. *'Maximum Charge:' Allows Mira to quickly charge his Ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave:' Fires a massive energy wave. *'Power Up:' Mira can amplify his energy to further enhance his power. **'Fighting Sun:' Boosts Mira's stats but disallows him from using his skills. Came from Nuova Shenron's DNA. *'Charged Ki Wave:' Sacrifices Ki for stamina. *'Kiai:' Uses his Ki to shift the air currents to produce a shockwave. *'Drain Charge:' Drains energy to become stronger. *'Shining Friday:' Creates and throws a purple sphere of electrical energy. Came from Raditz's DNA. *'Weekend:' Charges two purple spheres in his hands before pushing them together, creating a giant energy beam. Came from Raditz's DNA. *'Bomber DX:' Throws a pure, white energy sphere at his opponent that explodes on contact. Came from Nappa's DNA. *'Phantom Fist:' Mira's version of the Afterimage technique. *'Finish Breaker:' Fires a barrage of fiery Energy Spheres. *'Genocide Shell:' Throws 4 Purple Energy Spheres that explode on contact, acting like bombs. *'Spinning Blade:' Circles Around his opponent and strikers their exposed back with a Ki Blade. Came from Jeice's DNA. *'Thunder Eraser:' Fires a small, yellow energy wave at close range. Came from Super 17's DNA. *'Break Strike:' Triggers an explosion around himself that pushes enemies back. *'Energy Shield:' Uses his Ki to create a barrier to protect him from harm. *'Absorption:' Absorbs those close to him. Quotes }} Trivia *One of Mira's alternate names, Miira, is an anagram of "mirai", which means future in Japan. *Mira is quite similar to Cell, as both are Bio-Androids created through the use of science and many warriors DNA. The difference between the two is that Mira was created by the DNA of warriors across history while Cell was created by the DNA of powerful beings who have been or live on Earth (like Goku, Piccolo Jr., Vegeta, Frieza and King Cold). **Both have also have been across and altered time, however Cell only does this once to achieve his Perfect Form while Mira does it almost all the time. **Another example is both can use Energy Absorption and Absorption, as Cell absorbs countless humans, Piccolo's arm, Android 17 and Android 18 while Mira absorbed his creator Towa and Tokitoki's egg. *Mira's technique; Serious Bomb, seems to be a fusion of other energy sphere techniques such as Death Ball, Shocking Death Ball, Negative Karma Ball and S.S. Deadly Bomber. **Conveniently, all of these techniques were used by villains. (Death Ball = Frieza, Shocking Death Ball = Super 17, Negative Karma Ball = Syn Shenron and S.S. Deadly Bomber = Android 13) *Mira's Serious Bomb is actually incomplete as he has either not finished it or has not mastered it, however his son Fu has created his own and complete version of the technique called Remote Serious Bomb. **Strangely, Fu's complete Remote Serious Bomb does less damage then the incomplete Serious Bomb. External links * * Navigation Category:Demon Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Military Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighters Category:Possessor Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Evil Creation Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Related to Hero Category:Hybrids Category:Giant Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Humanoid Category:Traitor Category:Cataclysm Category:Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Parents Category:Immortals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Deities Category:Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Manga Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Necessary Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Mutated Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version